


Bathtime

by FalconHorus



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: All but two Mord'sith have left the temple. One takes advantage to have the bathing pool all to herself, while the other provides the soothing sounds of torture. What better way to do a little pool-snoozing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/gifts).



> Written as a fandom_stocking gift for veleda_k.   
> It was supposed to be last year's gift. A year late, I hope you like it.
> 
> Beta: Dig the Writer

Darken Rahl summoned the Mord’sith to his palace.

All but two had left the temple early that morning to answer his summoning. Not that they hadn’t begged to be taken along, but someone had to stay behind to guard the temple and make sure the prisoners were properly attended to. Thus it came to be that Cara and Dahlia were left behind.

Cara wasn’t too happy about it, eager as she was to please the lord of the lands. Dahlia, on the other hand, had seized the opportunity to take a long, hot bath. It was rare to have the large bathing pool all to oneself, and it seemed like a waste to let the opportunity go by. If only she had been able to convince Cara to enjoy it with her. Instead her companion had chosen to disappear into the dungeons. She knew it to be true when she could hear the screams and wails from the soldier they were in the process of breaking.

Dahlia waded through the water to the deep end of the pool, placing her arms on the side and closed her eyes. She rested her chin on her hands in front of her. As she listened to the screams, followed by moments of silence and reprieve, she dozed off with the sweet sound of torture in her ears.


End file.
